Displays and other devices may include pixels having wells containing electro-optical material. States of the electro-optical material are controlled by electrodes applying an electric field or charge to the material. Achieving satisfactory alignment of pixel wells and their electrodes may be difficult, may be expensive and may result in harmful residual stresses.